


Camp Breakfast

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: When Noctis agreed to this camping trip, he had planned a surprise for his lovers. Noctis prepares breakfast for Nyx and Gladiolus.





	Camp Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted at Tumblr from my [Celebration Fluffabet](https://aithilin.dreamwidth.org/15707.html).

Without Ignis present on this little trip beyond the Wall and into the wilds of Duscae, Noctis was wary of anything his companions deemed “breakfast”. One of them would survive on Cup Noodle alone if he was allowed to, and the other used to the rations provided to the Kingsglaive when they were on active duty— who had a flair for the right blend of spice and heat, but was no real cook himself. Not like Ignis. Neither of them could hold a candle to Ignis’ skills. 

Noctis couldn’t either, but at least he understood the value of a decently scrambled egg, some toast, and a decent side of bacon. Or as much of that he could whip up. There was water in the heavy kettle already bubbling for coffee, more in a pot ready to be moved away from the fire with a few of the eggs cooking in their shells. Noctis juggled the task of moving the pot aside with shifting eggs in the skillet he was working on, already wishing they had the forethought to borrow Ignis’ set up and supplies. 

Cooking was much easier with a counter to put everything. 

“One, two…” He started the countdown as he watched the eggs, worrying his lip at the fear that they would be runny, or burnt, or somewhere in between that only he could find that wasn’t light and fluffy. 

He had done exactly as instructed when he asked Ignis for advice. A dash of milk, an even heat (or as much as he could manage over a fire), whisked the eggs before pouring them into the pan to shuffle this way and that. 

It had been nearly impossible to wake up early without disturbing the other two men in the tent, snuffling and snoring together. He had made the ‘gotta pee’ excuse before his alarm could go off, and had been keeping an eye on the tent ever since. Sooner or later, Nyx or Gladio are going to realise that he didn’t come back to bed, and he needed to be ready before the weapons and heroics came out. 

They had agreed on the camping trip together. 

And anniversary trip out to Duscae; one or two havens, some fishing, and a stop at Galdin on the way home for a night in a hotel before they rounded off the week back home. Together. 

It was day three of this excursion and Noctis was sick of Cup Noodle and military style rations. He needed real food. 

He separated the portions of eggs, his own on one plate, the ever-important ketchup at hand for when he was ready. He had already set out his supplies, in case either of the men heard him searching through his bag in the early morning light. A pinch of spice stolen from Nyx’s own stores at his apartment, and a dash of salt and pepper for Gladio. 

In the end, as the sun rose above the thick forests and shone across the wetlands and lake, Noctis was proud of his attempt at breakfast. The eggs weren’t ruined, the bacon a little burnt, and the coffee bitter. He had juice for himself, and everything gathered onto plates. 

He opened the tent to let the sun in. 

Gladio smiled at him over the edge of the book he was reading, Nyx stretched and tucked his phone away. 

“You’re awake?” Breakfast was meant to be a surprise. Noctis didn’t know when he stopped listening for the snores and sleep noises of his lovers.

“You didn’t come back in,” Nyx offered, “we were worried.”

“You knew what I was doing?”

“Yeah,” Gladio marked his page and set the book aside, moving to help Noctis with the plates. “We peeked. Figured you wanted to get this done on your own.”

“You dicks, you could have helped.”

“You were too cute doing it on your own,” Gladio laughed as Noctis ducked back outside into the light for the coffee for them. A bottle of juice in hand for himself. 

Everything in order, Noctis settled between his Shield and Glaive with a huff; “Not my fault if you’re both poisoned, then.”


End file.
